thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
SIL Engine Crews
On Steelhead Isle Line, each engine has a crew that controls them, and for most of the engines, keeps them from doing anything ridiculous. They all vary in personality and appearance. Mask’s Crew Jeffrey Mills Jeffrey, nicknamed Jeff, is Mask’s driver. He is a bit of a nervous wreck, a bit too scared to act when a situation gets intense. Mask, due to his agressive and grumpy nature, is very obviously scared of his engine, not wanting to mess with him. The only reason he continues to work with Mask is because he wants to help him. Jeff is a friendly and caring sort, he just wants Mask to be happy, and hopes that one day, he will be. Jeffrey is a fair-skinned adult male in his mid-20s, he has short blonde hair and green eyes. Bob Sanderson Bob is Mask’s fireman. He is a stark contrast to Jeffrey, as he seems to be one of the only people who can keep Mask in order. Very strict and disciplined, Bob stands for no nonsense, and refuses to be rebelled against. While he can truly care less about how Mask talks to Jeffrey, he is the exact opposite for when it comes to himself. Anybody who thinks it’s smart to question Bob is in for a whole heap of trouble, even Mr. Greens is a bit scared of him. Bob is a dark-skinned adult male in his late 40s, he is bald and has brown eyes. Celeste’s Crew Amber Williams Amber is Celeste’s driver. She is still fairly new to the job, yet she has learnt quick, and has grown very attached to her engine. One of the few female workers on Steelhead Isle Line, she received some doubts from some of the engines and workers, notably Vernon. But, she quickly proved herself to be incredibly capable of her job, even more than some of the male workers. While Amber seems near perfect, she actually has a big flaw, she overworks herself, and she is a bit too close to Celeste. Amber is a fair-skinned adult female in her early 20s, she has dirty blonde hair in a ponytail and green eyes. Alfred Brown Alfred is Celeste’s fireman. In fact, he is her only fireman! Ever since Celeste arrived on Steelhead Isle Line, Alfred has operated her, despite his age. The two have known each other for so long, they are esentially best friends. When Alfred’s wife passed away, Celeste was the one who helped him cope, and the two have been incredibly close since. While a great worker, Alfred’s age is getting to him, and he’s becoming a tad bit senile. Alfred is a pale adult male in his early 70s, he has light brown hair with grey streaks and hazel eyes. Vernon’s Crew Tim Baldun Tim is Vernon’s driver. He is the opposite of his engine in almost every way, he is an optimistic chap who tries his best to keep Vernon on the bright side. Tim is also incredibly patient, he puts up with Vernon no matter what ridiculous things he may do. In reality, while most just think that Tim is a workoholic, he is truly just trying to supply his family to keep them happy. Tim is a medium-skinned adult male in his mid-30s, he has very short black hair and blue eyes. Barbara Jefferson Barbara, nicknamed Barb, is Vernon’s fireman. One of the first female workers on Steelhead Isle Line, Barbara rose through the ranks and eventually became Vernon’s fireman, or firewoman. Vernon was incredibly doubtful, but her tough and gruff attitude quickly lead to him respecting her. She is incredibly strong and able, despire her age. Actually, Mr. Greens often relies on her and Bob (Mask’s fireman) to do the heavy lifting across the yards. Barbara is a pale adult female in her mid-50s, she has short grey hair and brown eyes. Garrett’s Crew Jamie’s Crew Sadie and Sam’s Crew Teddy’s Crew Category:Steelhead Isle Line Category:Characters Category:Humans and Animals